I'll remember you
by Arizu-chan
Summary: Una reacción sobre protectora detono una pequeña discusión infundada en celos. Un puñado de recuerdos rotos que me hicieron recordar como era realmente ella. Pasen y lean, mi primer one-shot :3


**Title:_ I'll remember you._**

**Fandom:**_**Adventure Time **__with Fiona and Cake_

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, ni este universo alterno es mio, pero la idea si lo es. Este pequeño y humilde fanfic no tiene fines de lucro. Fue hecho con la mera intención de entretenerme a mí, y a mis lectores._

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna._

**N/A (Notas de la Autora):**_ Hace una semana o dos, vi este capitulo __I remember you__. T– T Estuvo tan emotivo, que agarre valor, una pluma y deje escapar mis ideas. n_n Bien, esto es un pequeño one– shot, es decir, solo constara de un capitulo (si al publico le gusta, quizás agregue una segunda parte) Bien, me dejo de tanto parloteo, y espero les guste._

* * *

_**P.O.V. Marshall Lee.**_

_**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**_

– _Veamos, por donde podríamos comenzar. Si lo sé, supongo que lo más probable es que sea desde un inicio. Pero este, es demasiado largo y... –_

– _¿Por qué tu...? – Callo inmediatamente al escucharte objetar. Tu voz suena tan frágil, tan quebrantada por la inseguridad infantil que aun aguarda en tu joven cuerpo. Oh mi pequeña Fi... ¿Que no vez acaso que solo tengo ojos para ti?- ¿Marshall, desde cuando...?_

_- ¿que desde cuando la conozco? – reitero lo más frio posible. No puedo empezar a remover recuerdos secos de mi triste pasado._

_No podría decirte que es ella para mí._

_No, no podría. Decirlo, incluso a ti, involucra volver abrir llagas que considere que había cerrado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Con su cálido recuerdo dentro de mí. Aun para mí, recordar todo, sería bastante doloroso..._

_Pero siempre he sido demasiado bruto. Perdóname, nunca he tenido tacto con el sexo opuesto, te grite, diciéndote que esto no era cosa tuya... pero mi Fiona, nunca tuve un ejemplo a seguir... pero a estas alturas, ¡Quien lo ha tenido! No quise lastimarte... pero..._

_- Dime... ¿Porqué...? - Vuelves al mismo sendero incuestionable. No existirá marcha atrás si continuamos con esta discusión sin sentido._

_Interrumpo tu pregunta, no quiero continuar con esto. Simplemente gruño, y salgo volando de allí._

_Cansada, te dejas caer en el húmedo pasto de la pradera. Escucho a lo lejos, como Cake reclama, diciendo que nunca cambiare, que soy un tonto y que una niña como tú, no merece verse llorando por un engreído egoísta como yo._

_Quizás después de todo, la gata, tenga razón. No te merezco._

_Llego cansado a mi cueva, lo que empezó como un simple paseo termino en una de las peores discusiones entre ambos. Me detengo a mí alrededor, contemplando como todas las cosas alrededor parecen no haber cambiado. Siguen igual. Idénticas, tal como yo._

_No, yo también cambien, quizás no se ve tan obvio, pero todos aquí en Aaa cambiaron. Y no para bien._

_Y es ahora cuando viene a mi mente ella. Aquella mujer por la cual inicio una pequeña discusión basada en celos infundados. De cualquier modo, mi amor hacia ella, no cambio. _

_Siguió siendo el mismo. Fue gracias a ella, que encontré unos brazos donde dormir. Fue en su pecho donde descargue mis frustraciones y mis miedos derramados en lágrimas. Fue por ella que sigo vivo._

_Me hubiera vuelto loco._

_Y eso, mi amada Fiona, deberías de entender. Que las amo a las dos, con toda la fuerza que este cuerpo frío sin corazón es capaz de dar. Solo hay un pequeño detalle: mi amor hacia ambas es distinto._

_**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**_

_Desperté ligeramente adolorido, con la piel dándome un molesto escozor. Ya había amanecido, y yo, como el gran idiota Rey de los vampiros que soy, me había quedado dormido, afuera de la cueva, sobre uno de los tantos árboles que rodean mi "casa"._

_¿Qué cómo llegue allí? Anoche, tuve la ligera sensación de que ella me miraba. Que esos dos ojos helados, me seguían con la mirada mientras yo, mandaba todo lejos. Salí a su encuentro, y la mire allí, en la entrada. Indefensa como aquella vez, con su cabeza explotando de recuerdos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fui directo. Siempre lo he sido. Me miro con desconfianza, mientras en su azulado rostro se plantaba una sonrisa burlona, bufo molesta, y se dio la vuelta. - ¿Que haces aquí? - reitere. Observe como se estremecía por la cercanía, ligeramente, pero al fin y al cabo, había sido una reacción de rechazo._

_- Puedo pasearme por donde sea, niño... - respondió cortante, sin siquiera voltear a verme._

_Bufe por lo bajo. No iba a progresar nuestra extraña relación bizarra hacia ningún lado. Levite un poco, avanzando con tranquilidad hacia el interior de la casa..._

_- ¿Por qué me defendiste? - su voz sonó insegura, con un ligero toque de vergüenza. No esperaba menos de ti, orgullosa reina helada. - El problema era entre yo, la mocosa y la gata... salías sobrando... no necesito que nadie ande metiendo las manos por mi..._

_No soporte más, regrese hacia ti, y te encare de frente._

_Sobresaltada por la cercanía, retrocediste unos pasos, trastabillando con el irregular suelo._

_Rayos... ¿cómo era que te había perdido? Me acerque un poco más... allí estaba de nuevo la mujer insegura que siglos atrás había dejado... no habías cambiado, si, tu hermoso cabello caoba se había vuelto del color de la nieve, y lo sonrosado de tus mejillas se habían vuelto manchas purpureas, y en ese mar de color verde, que algunas vez fueron tus ojos, refulgía un color azulado seco y pálido._

_- ¿Aun me recuerdas, Katherine? - abriste los ojos desmesuradamente, mirándome aterrada. Sacudiste la cabeza, intentando espabilar aquellos recuerdos rotos de nuestra vida humana._

_- No sé de que hablas... me largo. - sentenciaste dura, fría. _

_Flotaste ligeramente, hasta la entrada de la cueva, pero algo te detuvo, entre los bolsillos de tu abrigo, sacaste un montón de papeles, intentando hallar el adecuado. Me acerque lentamente, aun recuerdo como fue que te perdí. Ese día, después de que me compraste las papas, estábamos descansando en una de las tantas bancas desoladas de Aaa, recogiendo alguna pista que nos lograra hallar otra fuente de vida similar a ambos... y la hallamos. Estaba tranquila, comiendo manzanas sobre un árbol, cubierta con una capucha negra. Sin embargo, al sentir nuestra presencia, bajo lentamente, y se presento._

_- Marley Abadeer* - quitándose la amplia capa, dejo ver su enorme cabello azabache, su brillante piel verdosa y sus ojos rojos. Me quede petrificado. Era idéntica. Idéntica a mi madre. - ¿Lee? - dijo conmocionada mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. Habían pasado 25 años humanos, 25 eternos años en los que jamás pensé volverte a encontrar, Sra. Abadeer._

_- Katherine Krophowoska ** - sonreíste desconfiada, y por instinto, me tomaste del hombro, haciéndome retroceder. - Y él es el pequeño Marshall - me presentaste._

_- Oh, hijo... – dijo ella con su perfecta voz fingida–_

_**Y después, tú llegaste a separarnos...**_

– "_Lo mejor es que venga vivir con su madre" –_

– "_Pero... yo y Marshall... bueno, nosotros nos llevamos bien y..."_

– _Relájate Kathy, la madre soy yo. Tu tranquila, el necesita volver con su madre, y formar un hogar..."_

– "_..."_

– "_Sabia que lo entenderías, además, mírate. Se te olvidan las cosas, empiezas a congelar cosas sin motivo a aparente... y ¡acogiste un pingüino! Este no es un lugar para un niño de 10 años... Nos vamos Lee, despídete de Katherine. Nos mudamos a la nocheosfera..."_

_Cerré los ojos con molestia, el sol seguí saliendo, y comenzaba a lastimarme. Pero no me moví de tu lado. Mirabas consternada cada foto, y leías, como una oración, tus notas. Te dejaste caer sentada sobre una roca cercana, mirándolas todas esparcidas por el suelo._

_- Dime que aun me recuerdas, Katherine... - moviste la cabeza asustada, y comenzaste a llorar. No te derrumbes, no frente a mi, que me siento impotente al verte, y saber que no recuerdas nada de aquellos tiempos. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una foto. Me agache, y tomándola, me deje caer a tu lado. Éramos tú y yo, cuando recién nos habíamos encontrado, aun tenia a mi pequeña Hammi, y tenia sus dos ojos de botón. Sonreías feliz, mientras me abrazabas. Estaba alegre en tus brazos. Y te miraba... te miraba con amor._

_Bueno, quizás no era exactamente eso, pero había algo. Casi imperceptible, pero al final de cuentas estaba latente, algo en mi mirada de niño hacia la diferencia con los ojos melancólicos que cargaba siempre._

_Fue cuando me quebré, no lo aguantaba más. El grandioso y temido rey de los vampiros cedía a esa miserable y diminuta parte humana. Te abrace por la cintura, y deje caer mi cabeza en tu regazo. Tus llantos cesaron, pero los míos se arreciaron. Temblabas ligeramente, y pude sentir como te debatías entre irte de una vez, o acariciarme la cabeza, como cuando era un niño pequeño._

_- ¿Porqué no me olvidas... si yo no te recuerdo, eh Marshall? - fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de que comenzaras a acariciar mi rebelde cabello, sentí tus heladas manos, enrede dándose una y otra vez._

_Alce la mirada, y mis ojos rojos encontraron los tuyos... pero no._

_No eras tú._

_Algo en tu mirada había cambiado. Y me asuste, me asuste a tal grado que me deje caer de la rama._

_Todo había sido un sueño. Aun ni amanecía. Todo permanecía en orden... o eso creí hasta que baje del árbol, y mire una fotografía tirada._

_La misma del sueño._

_Sonreí de lado, al menos habías estado conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos, acariciando mi cabello hasta que dejara de llorar y pudiera ir a dormir._

_Katherine Krophowoska tu eras mi madre, no la loca y excéntrica Sra. Abadeer... tu me cuidaste por mas de 50 años, y por ello estoy infinitamente agradecido. Hubiera muerto de frio, hambre, o de afecto. Por muy vampiro que fuera a mis 7 años... era un crio, uno que necesitaba una madre, y esa habías sido tú, orgullosa Reina Helada._

_Tome la fotografía, la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón, y levite hasta la casa... lo que restaba del día, podría intentar dormir, sabiendo que quizás, solo quizás, aun me recordabas... y podría pasar al rato, a la casa del árbol, a disculparme con Fiona._

_Y solo tal vez, le diría quien eras tú, mamá..._

* * *

**N/A:**

**_Marley Abadeer* : nombre ficticio que emplee para la madre de Marshall Lee._**

**___ Katherine Krophowoska **: nombre ficticio que emplee para la reina Helada. _**

**Pido una disculpa, no sabia que nombre utilizar para la Reina Helada, ni para la Sra. Abadeer n..n Espero alguien me pueda orientar en esto, he he.**

**Bueno, agradezco a todas las personas que se animaron a terminar de leer esto. Apreciaría mucho que me dejara un Review, para saber si continuo con esto, o mejor me retiro. :3**

**Un poco de piedad, es la primera vez que escribo algo de mi caricatura favorita. Espero flores, tomatazos y críticas por doquier XD.**


End file.
